Episode 124
Helen arrives at Kerry's flat and finds her unconscious. Realizing that Kerry needs medical attention, she calls Paul Reed anonymously at Wentworth and tells him to come quickly and bring an ambulance. Vera offers to help Meg with her house hunting. Bea tells Lizzie that she only got involved with exposing Marcia for Lizzie's own good, but Lizzie reminds her the advice Bea gave her when she thought Kevin only wanted Doreen's money. Paul finds Kerry still alive, but he notices that some of her paintings are missing. Erica assumes that Kerry will have to come back to Wentworth now she has broken the terms of her parole, but Paul wants Erica to recommend that the parole is renewed, so Kerry can go to a sanatorium for treatment. Meg sees a new flat and decides to take it despite Vera's advice that it is too small (although it looks several times larger than her old flat). Erica tells Paul she is worried by Noeline's lack of reaction to Leanne's death. Doreen has a surprise visit from David Austin: Erica allows the visit but tells Meg to supervise the visit and listen carefully to what he has to say. Noeline flaunts her cigarettes in front of the other women. Kerry tells Paul that it was probably David who took the paintings. David offers Doreen $200 for the painting Kerry gave her as a wedding present, then doubles his offer, but Meg says that Erica's permission will be required first. Paul has somehow managed to get back to Wentworth and suggests to Erica that the way to teach David a lesson would be to hit him where it hurts most. Lizzie buys a packet of fags from Noeline for five dollars, and Bea is appalled when she finds out later how much Noeline has made Lizzie pay. Doreen demands $1,500 for the painting and tells David she wants cash: he says he will have to go to the bank and return later. Paul wants to know why Noeline's mother won't accept social security, as the children are about to be taken into care. Paul and Erica meet David in reception and string him along about Kerry's attempted suicide, and only tell him she is still alive when he has handed over the money. While Noeline is being taken past the store room she has the chance to take a look at the lock and later works out how to wedge it open with a folded piece of paper. Noeline shrewdly asks to work in the kitchen, so Jim puts her on cleaning duties, which is what she really wanted all along. Meg decides to have a housewarming party the following evening. Her new neighbour, Gail Summers, introduces herself by bringing her a cup of coffee round, and apologizes for the dreadful wailing sound in the background which is her youngest child, Stevie. Noeline pours the detergent away so she can get to the storeroom. While Vera's back is turned, Noeline fixes the store room door. Marcia decides she has to tell Lizzie the truth. Noeline gets Judy to help her by keeping watch while she is in the store room. Marcia tells Lizzie her real name is Ellen Morgan, and she was in the same orphanage as Lizzie's daughter. Lizzie finds out that her daughter was killed in a car crash just before her twenty fifth birthday: she tells Josie and Ellen that they are her family now, and she has decided to give them her money. Jim and Erica pass by the store room and move Judy on. Jim not only locks the security gate, but pulls the store room door closed. There is no handle on the inside and Noeline is unable to get out, even though the door is unlocked. Next Episode Episode 125 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes